


[Podfic] A Hostile Work Environment

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Gaping, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Boot Worship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cock & Ball Torture, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consent Issues, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Gags, Gang Rape, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Use, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Sexual Fantasy, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of stoatsandwich's 'A Hostile Work Environment'</p><p> </p><p>Five times Captain America fantasized about being gang-raped by the STRIKE Team, plus one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Hostile Work Environment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hostile Work Environment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554490) by [stoatsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatsandwich/pseuds/stoatsandwich). 



Title: A Hostile Work Environment

 

Author: stoatsandwich  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America  
Pairing: Steve Rogers/Strike Team, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/James "Bucky Barnes

 

Length: 00:45:23  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/A%20Hostile%20Work%20Environment.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Brotsjór' by Olafur Arnalds.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> This was written for a HYDRA Trash Meme prompt that requested Steve getting off to unrealistic fantasies about the STRIKE Team. All sex that actually occurs onscreen is either consensual or imaginary, so I chose not to use the archive non-con tag, but things get a little dicey towards the end.
> 
> In addition to the kinks in the tags, this fic also contains brief mentions of enemas, piercings, and a blink-and-you'll-miss-it reference to watersports.
> 
> Reader's notes:
> 
> Thanks so much to [stoatsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatsandwich/) for permission, and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!


End file.
